


It's Not Safe to Go Alone

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish, Sonata Arctica
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No actual sex, hiking is dangerous, light sexy stuff, metal as fuck, more like touchy feely lovey dovey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiking is dangerous business. Especially in the backwoods of Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over the Hills and Far Away

The day was warm and sunny, a perfect Finnish summer day. Tony took a moment to shift his backpack and breath a deep breath of the crisp, early evening air. He was on a much needed hiking trip in the backwoods of Finland, far from any type of civilization. It was the perfect retreat from the very recent divorce he had just gone through. He turned back and saw his friend making his way up the hill. "Come on, Tuomas, get your lazy ass up here. I'd like to have a campsite set up _before_ tomorrow."

 

"Piss off, Kakko." Tuomas Holopainen flipped him the bird and pulled himself up to the ledge where his friend was standing. "I had to adjust my straps. Besides the campsite we stayed at is only around that hill."

 

"We could cut through the gorge and save ourselves an hour." Tony pointed to were a ledge cut through across one side of the small mountain they had to get to the other side of. The rocky path was about four feet wide, half a mile long, and dropped down at least twenty to a small valley of land between this and the next hill.

 

"Not worth it. With all the rain we've had the last week, I don't want to risk the rocks being loose or slippery. Maybe on the way back when it's had time to dry, but we still have plenty of daylight to go around." Tuomas started heading off, leaving Tony to follow. By the next hour, they were at their campsite and had everything set up. The two men at their dinner, enjoying in hearty conversation and reminiscing over the past few years. As the sun went down, the two friends stretched out on their sleeping bags by the fire and watched the stars.

 

Tuomas sighed, "I could get used to this. I think, once, or I should say _if_ , I retire from Nightwish, I'm going to sell my house and come live out here. Get myself a little cabin and live off the land. That sounds just about perfect right now."

 

Tony propped himself up on his elbow, "Maybe I'll join you. I don't have to provide for anyone anymore so a little woodland cabin would be quite nice." When Tuomas laughed and nodded, Tony thought he would try to say what was really on his mind. "Hey, Tuommi?" Tuomas looked up at him expectantly. "I have something to confess. There's a reason I got a divorce."

 

"And what reason is that?" Tuomas asked curiously. Tony struggled to say what was in his mind and looked up at his friend timidly. Tuomas was watching him with such kindness and with such care. He licked his lips and Tony couldn't stop himself; he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to his friend's. Tuomas gasped into his mouth and pulled back.

 

Tony paled and began fiddling with the zipper on his sleeping bag. "Tuomas, I'm so sorry. I should've just told you. I feel like such an idiot. Please forgive me." He suddenly felt Tuomas tip his chin up and kissed him lovingly.

 

"There's nothing to forgive. I'd be lying if I said I was upset to hear about you getting a divorce. I had kind of hoped you thought the same way as I did." Tony smiled and shifted until his was sitting on Tuomas's lap, facing him. He pushed the hair away from the composer's face and kissed him again, this time less timidly. He ran his tongue along Tuomas's bottom lip, causing the keyboardist to wrap his arms around Tony's back and pull him close. But when Tony began running his hands along the edge of Tuomas's pants, his lover stopped him. "Not yet, sweet one. Let's just have this tonight. I want to touch you and hold you, but everything else can wait. Believe me when I say there will be everything else, but I want to do it right. Neither of us has ever done this with another man; you haven't done it with another man, have you?," Tony shook his head adamantly, "so I want the first time to be where I can take care you properly, not out here in the middle of the woods.

 

Tony nodded and lay down. He placed his hand on Tuomas's cheek and pulled him down for another kiss. The rest of the night was spent kissing, touching and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Just before they fell asleep, they lay face to face, forehead against forehead, fingers intertwined, legs twisted together.

 

"I love you, Tuomas."

 

"I, love you too, Rakas." Tuomas kissed his forehead gently.

 

The next morning, Tuomas woke up wrapped in a Tony Kakko blanket. Everything except Tony's butt was on top of the composer. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Tony. Wake up, hon. We need to go if we are going to be home by dinner." Tony grumbled and held him even tighter. Tuomas chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "The sooner we get home, the sooner I get you in bed." A smile spread over Tony's face and he sat up. Tuomas followed suit and kissed his lover on the cheek before getting up to attend to nature's calling. In no time, they were both ready to go. Tuomas pointed to the ledge wrapping around the hill in front of them, "Let's go this way. I want to waste no time." He laced his fingers through Tony's and they started across the rocky path. 

 

The two Finns had only gotten about halfway across when they heard a rumble rise from the base of the hill. Both froze when they they saw a web of cracks spread from the mountain to the edge of the ledge. Tuomas looked back at Tony, "RUN!" He yelled as he grabbed Tony's hand and took off, trying to get past the pieces of rock now beginning to break loose and fall to the valley twenty feet below. They hadn't even gotten ten feet before Tuomas was suddenly torn from Tony's hand as the ground gave way beneath the composer. 

 

"TUOMAS!" He reached after him and caught the very tips of his fingers. He grabbed lower and got his wrist  "Hang on. Tuomas, I've got you."

 

"Don't let go. Please don't let go, Tony." The singer tried to pull him up, but the weight of the man, plus his bag was too much. All they could do was hang there, until, suddenly, the piece of rock that Tony was laying began to shift and tremble. Tuomas looked up at him with more fear in his eyes then Tony had ever seen. "Tony." That was the last word said as the ground broke loose and gravity pulled them down to the valley below. Tony hit his head quite hard and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Tuomas screaming in pain.


	2. This Is Bad, Very Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good for our favorite Finns.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Tony regained consciousness. He remembered the ground shaking and falling, pain, and Tuomas screaming. _Tuomas._ He slowly tried to sit up, pain spiking through his entire body. He reached down to push the heavy rock off of his arm, and felt the bone shift below his touch. _"Well that's definitely broken."_ He pulled his scarf off and awkwardly tied it around his neck, slipping his injured arm into the makeshift sling before looking around. Tuomas was no where to be seen. "TUOMAS!" he called as loud as he could. The amount of effort that took made his head spin and he fought the blackness trying to pull him back. He looked around and saw his love's head appear behind a boulder.

 

"Oh thank God you're ok. You wouldn't respond to me calling you, and you weren't moving." Tuomas explained as Tony made his way over. The singer looked at Tuomas's situation and gasped. The composer's left leg, all the way up past his knee, was covered by the large rock. "This damn thing landed on my leg, which is definitely broken, but it's not crushing it. I was able to scrape some of the smaller pieces out from underneath so the weight isn't fully on me, but I'm still stuck. And I think I dislocated my shoulder. I must've landed on something in my pack." Tony ran his good hand over Tuomas shoulder and felt the bone move beneath his touch. With Tuomas's help, they were able to pop the bone back into place and make a makeshift sling with some rope. As soon as the first shock of pain passed, and Tuomas took a couple breaths, Tony kissed him roughly.

 

"I was so scared. I heard you scream right before I blacked out and I thought...I thought." He tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. Again his head began to go fuzzy on him.

 

"Shhh. Shhh, I'm alright, Rakas. Listen. We've already been here too long. We probably only a few hours of light left. You have to try to get back to the car and go get help. If you go back to the front end of the valley," he pointed behind him, "it's not quite as steep of a climb out. I know you can do it, Tony. You know how to get back? Just keep going straight until you hit the creek. Turn right head east until you get to the footpath. That path will take you to the parking lot. Hurry." Tony started to stand up when Tuomas grabbed his arm and pulled him down for another long kiss. "Be careful. Please, above all else, be careful." With that Tony stood and made his way to the southern slope of the valley. It was steep, but not too hard to get over. Once he reached the top, he looked back to see Tuomas wave at him. He couldn't hear him, but he knew he was whispering "I love you". He turned and made his way south, going as fast as he could without passing out.

 

Tony had been walking for three hours and hadn't even gotten to the footpath. The sun had gone down not to long ago and the night life of the forest was picking up. He tried to ignore the fear that was rising with every eerie sound. He was weak and dizzy from his concussion, but he continued on. "I'm almost there, Tuomas. Please be alright. Hang in there." The singer kept walking until he simple collapsed from exhaustion. He shook his head to push away the blackness away, when he saw lights moving through the trees. "Help. Please help me." He called. He thanked every deity he knew of when the lights pointed at him and rushed over. He looked up to see a group of rangers standing over him.

 

"It's Tony Kakko. Mr. Kakko, it's ok. You're safe now. Can you tell us where Tuomas is?"

 

"Back in the valley. The rocks caved and his leg's trapped. Please help him." The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was being lifted onto a stretcher.

 

When he woke up, he was laying in a hospital bed. His head and arm were both wrapped, but he still felt like he had been hit by a truck. As he assessed his situation, a nurse walked in to check on him. "Oh you're awake. Good. How do you feel?"

 

"Horrible. Tuomas?" Tony looked at her nervously.

 

"He's fine. He's right down the hall in 413. As for his leg, it'll take some time to heal, but it will be alright. Don't you worry." As soon as he heard the room number, he began unhooking himself from the machines and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh, no. You have to stay in bed."

 

"I am going to see Tuomas. You can either help me or leave me be. I'll go either way." The nurse must've realized that she shouldn't even try to change his mind, because she took his arm and helped him out the door. As they entered Tuomas's room, the composer flashed his love a huge smile.

 

"I told you you could do it. I never doubted for a moment. How do you feel?" Tony sat on the bed and took Tuomas's hand in his.

 

"Like I got hit by a bus. But other than that, I'm ok. You?"

 

"Same. My leg hurts like hell, but it'll pass. Now come here and kiss me." Tony happily complied. This was only the first step towards healing. It was only two weeks later when the two of them got home to Tuomas's house. They ate, drank, and "everything else". ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Rakas = Sweetheart in Finnish ("Dearest heart" more specifically)


End file.
